


it's unlike anything, when you're lovin' me

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Begging, Bondage, Cock Tease, Face-Fucking, Fucking, I'm putting the tag cause it applies, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Porn, Praise Kink, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Throat Fucking, Tongue Fucking, Tongues, with his long ass tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: His fingers itch with the need to touch himself.So why don’t you?Eddie tries not to visibly jump out of his skin. He shifts his eyes around his apartment, despite knowing he’s the only one there, and flexes his fingers against the beer bottle held in his hand.





	it's unlike anything, when you're lovin' me

**Author's Note:**

> inspo found [here](http://eyewhiskers.tumblr.com/post/178936060679/jumping-on-this-bandwagon-with-all-you-monster)
> 
> sometimes you just wanna wank and your alien boyf is there to help you out
> 
> I've been writing this on and off for a couple of weeks. started writing it after seeing Venom in cinema for the first time and managed to watch it two more times while trying to write this. and now it's ~~thankfully~~ fucking done
> 
> sidenote, I ain't written smut in like 2 years so if this sucks please be gentle with me, it's been a while 
> 
> anyway, hope ya'll enjoy 
> 
> Title from _Addicted_ by Saving Abel

Eddie wouldn’t have considered himself as someone who needed to masturbate often. When he was with Anne they could just have sex and he wouldn’t feel the need to touch himself otherwise, and after he and Anne split up, well… there were a few lonely nights where he tried to cheer himself up but more often than not he just slumped down on the sofa and drank beer.

Those first few months after he and Anne split were rough, and he hadn’t felt the need. After another few months, when he began to become accustomed to the separation, masturbating was just another menial task he could try if he was bored or if he particularly missed her. It wasn’t something he felt he _needed_ to do; it was just something he could do, if he so wished to do so.

But things were different now. He was doing better, his life was looking up; he had a new job to look forward to working on, he and Anne were now tentative friends, hell, even he and Dan got along. And through it all, he now had Venom, his strange, alien roommate who coinhabited his body.

Which, really, was beginning to raise a few issues.

Eddie hadn’t really considered beforehand how many private activities would no longer be sacred now that he had an alien parasite living inside him. Showering for the first time had proved eventful as he tried to get over his embarrassment of being naked in front of the symbiote, while also dealing with the constant barrage of Venom attempting to quell his growing flustered state.

_****We are inside you Eddie. There is nothing we don’t know about.** ** _

That statement hadn’t helped much. Eddie’s still surprised sometimes he doesn’t start showering in his underwear; two for one on washing his clothes, right?

Still, he had managed to get over the showering together issue after a while. He’d reasoned with himself that it was like showering in a gym locker room, except he and the symbiote were the only ones in there.

The real problem began when he woke up one morning with his cock tenting his pyjama bottoms.

“Shit.”

It’d been a while since he’d had morning wood. Drinking heavily, being sleep deprived, and generally feeling down in the dumps about yourself and your life really did tend to put a dampener on such things.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.”

_**Is something wrong, Eddie?** _

He threw the covers off quickly, standing awkwardly as his erection jutted up towards his stomach. “Nope, no! Everything’s fine!”

_****Your heart rate has quickened.** ** _

“No shit!” he says, ambling himself over towards the bathroom. He tries to keep his thoughts at bay, holding back any and all images or thoughts relating to his swollen cock and how he’d like to relieve it.

_****Your blood flow has increased in-** ** _

Eddie groans in embarrassed frustration. “I got it big guy, thanks!”

He strips himself quickly, abandoning his sleepwear on the tiled floor, and moves swiftly into the shower. He turns the knob before he even draws the curtain across, and the first spray of ice cold water that hits his skin is a welcome relief that makes him sigh even as he flinches against the cold.

It doesn’t take too long, thankfully, for his erection to go down. He keeps his mind firmly blank, attempting not to think of anything, and allows the icy spray of the shower to wash over his heated skin, until he’s shivering with it. He keeps his head bent low, eyes securely shut and brow deeply furrowed; his hands are braced against the tiles, clenched tightly into fists.

_****Eddie.** ** _

He hums his reply, not opening his eyes. A shudder wrack’s through him, and he waits a moment longer before finally reaching down to turn off the shower, the sound of the spray receding as he turns the knob. He shivers as he draws back the curtain and the cool air hits his cold, wet skin.

_****What was that?** ** _

Another hum in reply. He steadfastly keeps his mind blank, tries not to let any erotic images or possible explanations slip past the thin mental barrier that separates their thoughts. He reaches for the nearby towel and yanks it from the rack, placing it over his head to rub at his hair, drying it against the worn material.

“It’s nothing buddy,” he says, keeping his tone light as he dismisses the symbiote, “it’s not for you to worry about.”

Venom hums, a low vibration that ripples through Eddie’s mind and spreads throughout his chest. His toes curl with the sound and he bites his lip, keeps his eyes closed and his head bent low. He finishes drying his hair and then uses the towel to wrap around his middle, hiding his modesty, and then makes his way back out into his bedroom to find some clothes.

Venom, thankfully, stays silent as he gets dressed and Eddie pushes the incident to one side. For the rest of the day what happened in the morning goes unmentioned and unquestioned, and Eddie is eternally grateful to whatever deity exists that Venom doesn’t bring the matter up again.

For now, he thinks, he’s gotten away with it.

-

Waking up with a hard on becomes more frequent after that. Eddie’s not sure what’s suddenly triggered this and he isn’t willing to think too deeply about it to find out. All he knows is that he doesn’t want Venom finding out what the fuck’s going on, and so ice cold showers in the morning become part of his new daily routine.

Except, really, Eddie’s getting a little tired of blue balling himself and the sexual frustration is growing. He just wants to be able to jack it once in a while and relieve himself, enjoy the feeling of touching himself and experience an orgasm again.

His fingers itch with the need to touch himself.

_****So why don**** ****’t you?** ** _

Eddie tries not to visibly jump out of his skin. He shifts his eyes around his apartment, despite knowing he’s the only one there, and flexes his fingers against the beer bottle held in his hand.

“No,” he says, returning his eyes to the telly. There’s a crime show playing on screen, sirens blaring and police shouting as they chase after suspects. Eddie swirls the beer bottle around his palm before lifting it to his lips to take a swig.

_****That tastes disgusting.** ** _

Eddie hums a reply as he swallows the mouthful. “Most alcohol does buddy.”

He takes another swig, feels the bitter sting of the liquid travel down his throat. Venom growls lowly in his mind in response, clearly unhappy.

_****Back to what you were thinking before…** ** _

“No,” Eddie repeats, brow furrowing. His grip on the beer bottle tightens ever so slightly.

_****Why not?** ** _

Venom sounds genuinely confused, as though he has no idea what he’s implying Eddie should do. Despite his best efforts to keep his thoughts guarded regarding the issue, Eddie’s not stupid enough to think the symbiote is unaware as to what’s been happening. At first Eddie would have said that maybe Venom didn’t know, but as Eddie’s predicament continued to occur…

Eddie sighs; there’s no way he’s going down that route.

“Venom, you don’t even know what you’re talking about,” he says, moving to take another swig of his beer only to find his arm immobile. He looks down to where it’s resting at his side, beer bottle cocked precariously to the side in his grasp. He attempts to curl his fingers and isn’t surprised when he finds that he can’t.

Head falling back against the back of the couch, Eddie lets out a frustrated groan. “Venom, let go of my arm.”

_****We need to touch, Eddie…** ** _

Eddie stiffens as he feels Venom materialise along his arm, black tendrils seeping through his skin to wrap around his biceps. He watches as the black goo travels down along his arm, until the beer bottle is no longer held in his hand but in Venom’s, black claws clinking against the glass.

_****We’ll feel so good Eddie…** ** _

His words make Eddie’s breath catch in his throat.

“Venom…”

Eddie means to say it as a warning but finds himself trailing off, mouth going dry as Venom crushes the beer bottle in his grasp. The glass crunches in his closed fist and Eddie watches, mesmerised, as Venom opens his hand to allow the glass to fall to the floor. His cock twitches in his boxers and something warm and tingly curls low in his belly at the sight.

“Venom, for fuck sake-”

Eddie’s voice sounds hoarse even to his own ears. He clears his throat as though to clear his head, and attempts to make his voice sound agitated, though he’s sure he fails at doing so.

“Venom, there’s glass all over the floor now, what the fu-”

The symbiote pays him no mind, beer slick claws already moving to tear a clear line down the middle of the old, worn hoodie that Eddie’s wearing. The material comes apart easily, ripped and ragged edges falling either side of Eddie’s heaving chest to reveal his bare torso, making Eddie shiver against the chill of the air as it meets his skin.

“Fuck, Venom-”

Venom hums in appreciation, the sound vibrating through Eddie’s skull.

_****Need to feel good…** ** _

Another shiver wrack's through him. The sound of the cop show playing on the telly sounds muted against the rushing of blood through his ears and the rapid beating of his heart. Eddie breathes deeply, trying to ground himself, even as Venom’s tendrils continue to wrap around his collar bone and snake across his chest, consuming his right side in black tendrils and goo.

_****Let us take care of you, Eddie…** ** _

He exhales a shaky breath. _Us _.__  The thought alone makes his cock begin to swell, blood travelling south and sending him dizzy. He tries to take another steadying breath and finds himself gasping instead as Venom, wrapped around his own right side, moves his hand to trail across his chest and pinch his exposed nipple.

“Venom, fuck fuck, _fuck_ , what-?”

Another gasp escapes him as Venom rolls his nipple between his fingers, gently but firmly rolling the pink numb until it’s risen and the skin around it begins to dust pink. Venom’s careful with his claws, mindful not to scrape them against Eddie’s nipple, though when the hint of a sharp claw pricks his skin Eddie finds himself rocking his hips forward involuntarily, a gasp ripping from his throat in the form of a choked sob. He closes his eyes for a moment and digs his free hand into the couch, clutching desperately at the rough fabric.

Venom plays with his nipple a while longer, twisting it and changing the pressure in which he pinches it, listening to the way Eddie gasps or his hips buck forward with want. Once he’s seemingly satisfied and Eddie’s practically on the verge of tears, Venom moves his hand again, racking his claws lightly across Eddie’s pecs and leaving a trail of pink claw marks behind.

Eddie whimpers at the sensation, his cock twitching as it leaks a bead of precome that stains the front of his boxers. He hadn’t even noticed when Venom’s tendrils had moved to push away his sweatpants, pushing them down to his mid thigh and exposing his underwear and his straining dick.

Eddie bites at his lower lip when he takes in how exposed he is, taking note of the torn edges of his hoodie lying either side of his bare chest, and his sweatpants pushed down his thighs to reveal his boxers. There’s a small wet patch growing against the navy fabric and heat rises to his cheeks as he realises this; Venom practically _purrs_ against Eddie’s ear at the sight.

_****Excited, Eddie? Feeling good?** ** _

His hand, _Venom’s_ hand, moves along his chest and down over his abdomen as Venom talks, black claws prickling at his skin and making his muscles jump. Venom moves agonisingly slowly, taking his time in moving his hand across Eddie’s body until Eddie feels close to begging him to hurry up and touch him.

_****Beg? Yes, I think I’d like to hear you beg, Eddie.** ** _

Another whimper becomes stifled behind Eddie’s teeth as he bites into his plush bottom lip, teeth digging into the soft skin to contain the noise. He lets his head fall back against the back of the couch as his eyes slip closed, attempting to give himself a moment of reprieve from what’s happening in front of him, though he finds his break short lived when he feels Venom’s finger lightly press against his erection over the fabric of his underwear.

“F-fuck-”

He doesn’t mean to buck into the touch, is barely aware of it until he feels Venom’s tendrils wrap around his midsection and hold him down against the sofa cushions. He strains against their hold, trying to push his hips forward, and finds himself unable to move against the restraints.

_****What would you like us to do, Eddie? What will make you feel good?** ** _

His cock twitches with interest, precome dribbling from the head and spreading the wet patch across the front of his boxers. He’s so desperately hard and all he wants is to touch himself, for __Venom__ to touch him, but all he can manage is to open his mouth and stutter on his own thoughts, unable to form a coherent sentence.

“I-I- fu-fuck, fuck, Venom, I- p-please, I-”

Venom’s finger circles around the head of his cock, teasing it through the fabric. He moves down, snaking his finger along the length of Eddie’s cock, claw barely scraping against the fabric, yet the whisper of the touch alone makes Eddie want to cry.

“I- please, V-Venom, can you- I-I want-”

Venom’s hand moves upwards, stroking lightly against his straining cock, until his hand comes to rest on Eddie’s abdomen, right above the waistband of his boxers.

_****What do you want Eddie? Tell us.** ** _

Eddie chokes back a sob. He keeps his eyes closed, doesn’t dare to look at what’s happening before him, but he can _feel_ his hand where Venom’s wrapped himself around it, feel Venom as he moves him, _them_ , to tease the waistband of Eddie’s boxers. A finger slips beneath the fabric, a claw raking across the soft skin across his hipbone.

“I-”

A second finger slips beneath his boxers to join the first as they rake through his pubes, inching closer towards his cock. Eddie whimpers and opens his eyes, tears collecting in their corners as he looks down at Venom’s hand sneaking under the waistband of his underwear.

“I-I want you to t-touch me.”

Inside his mind Venom purrs, and Eddie can _feel_ the pleased pride Venom feels in getting Eddie to admit that he wants this, wants _Venom_.

As if it wasn’t already obvious that he does.

_****Tell us more Eddie.** ** _

He gasps as Venom finally, _finally_ , slips his hand beneath his boxers and wraps his hand around his cock. His large hand engulfs Eddie’s length, and at the mere touch of skin to skin Eddie feels a spurt of precome shoot out and whimpers, embarrassed at being so easily undone.

_****Tell us what you want us to do, Eddie.** ** _

The hand wrapped around his cock moves slowly, taking its time as it moves along his length. Eddie wants to groan with frustration but instead finds himself struggling to suck in a breath as Venom varies the pressure of his hand around Eddie’s dick, squeezing on the upstroke and collecting the precome that leaks from the tip to smooth down his length on the stroke down.

Eddie closes his eyes again, his head lolling to the side. He can feel his cock being pumped within his own grasp, and yet it’s not just his hand but Venom’s, both of their hands combined stroking along his length. Still, he’s not the one in control of his hand; Venom is leading this - whatever this is - at his own pace, and Eddie is merely along for the ride.

“I want- _fuck_ \- faster, Venom, move faster.”

_****As you wish.** ** _

He feels it as Venom changes the pace, feels it in his arm as it speeds up and against his cock as Venom squeezes the tip and quickens his stroke. Eddie can feel it everywhere; within himself, within Venom. They’re one in the same and every bit of pleasure that he feels is amplified by the pleasure that Venom feels doing this to him, to _them _.__ He shivers at the thought and finds he free hand gripping the sofa again, blunt fingernails digging into the cushions.

“I want to see, Venom, I want-”

Loosening his grip from the couch, Eddie moves his free hand to push at his boxers. Venom gets the message, stopping his movements for a moment to help Eddie in his, slipping out from beneath Eddie’s boxers to instead push them down until Eddie’s cock springs free and slaps against his stomach.

Eddie stifles back a moan. He lifts his hips, though the tendrils wrapped around his midriff make it difficult, and pushes his boxers down to meet his sweats at his mid thigh. When he tries to spread his legs to give him more room to touch himself, he feels the fabric of his pants stretch and hold, restraining him further.

It only turns him on more.

_****Eddie…** ** _

Venom’s hand returns to his cock, picking up the pace again as it pumps along his length. A shaky sigh escapes his lips, and he bites down on his lower lip to contain the moan that threatens to climb up his throat.

_****We want to hear you, Eddie…** ** _

His breath hitches as the words resound inside his skull and Venom’s hand quickens its pace, stroking him smooth and wet until Eddie’s panting with it, his hips desperately hitching forward in an effort to gain more friction.

_****Want to hear you scream…** ** _

With a twist of his wrist Eddie is moaning, loud and long in the quiet of the apartment. He has a fleeting moment where he worries his neighbours might hear him, but Venom’s tendrils licking across his skin and wrapping around his tense thighs stop the thought in its tracks. Instead he focuses on how Venom’s tendrils are pushing away his boxers and sweatpants, pushing them down his legs to pool at his ankles. Eddie would miss the way they restricted his movements, except Venom’s tendrils are wrapped around his thighs and spreading him open, all while firmly holding him in place.

He can’t move his lower half; Venom’s wrapped around his abdomen, around his thighs, holding him in place so that he can’t move at all. He tries to buck his hips forward to no avail and when he flexes his thighs Venom’s tendrils hold tighter, pulling his thighs further apart. It makes him shiver, makes his grip tighten around his cock, and he moans again, tipping his head back and closing his eyes, lost to the sensation.

In all honesty, he’s surprised he’s managed to last this long. Eddie’s been blue balling himself since finding himself with an in body roommate that he’s impressed with himself that he didn’t shoot his load the moment this started happening.

And _god_ , it feels good. He’s missed this, the warm feeling low in his gut, hot and tingling, coiling low and sending shivers through his body. The feeling of his hand, of someone else’s hand, moving across his cock, slicking it with his own precome that’s leaking from the red and glistening tip. Fingers skimming his balls every so often, playfully, teasingly, before gripping his cock tighter and giving it a squeeze, forcing more precome to bead at the tip and dribble down his length.

He can feel his orgasm approaching, knows that he hasn’t got long left before the blissful feeling of his release overwhelms him, and god it’s been so long that he knows this orgasm is going to be good. Excitement circles around his lungs, constricting, making him pant with the want, the _need_ , and he whines, moans, writhes in Venom’s grasp and fucks up into his own fist, into Venom’s fist, as best he can.

_****Eddie…** ** _

Lifting his head just slightly he opens his eyes, and is greeted by Venom’s face materialising in front of his own. He’s grinning at him, as he always is, and then his long, slick tongue is uncurling from behind his teeth and inching towards Eddie’s face. Inside his mind, Venom soothes him.

_****Open up…** ** _

Without thinking about it Eddie opens his mouth, eyes half lidded as he watches Venom track the movement of his widening jaw. He purrs, pleased, inside Eddie’s head, and then the thick, slick wetness of his tongue is inside Eddie’s mouth and sliding down his throat.

He whines, or tries to, the sound muffled by the intrusion stuffing his throat, and he can feel his eyes cross as they roll backwards, his eyelashes fluttering. His mouth feels full, being stretched to its limits and beyond as Venom slides his tongue in further, and though Eddie can barely breathe he doesn’t care.

His cock is hot and heavy in his hand, wet and leaking at the tip, blood thrumming beneath his skin. Though it’s difficult to make any noises with Venom’s tongue fucking his throat Eddie can still hear his huffed breaths, his desperate whines, his muffled moans, and it makes his body twitch, desperate and on the edge of his release, screaming for his orgasm.

He reaches forward with his free hand and tangles it in the mess of goo that is Venom. The alien materialises himself further, solidifying himself so that Eddie has something more solid to hold onto, and Eddie appreciates the effort, digs his fingers into Venom’s form and clings to him, blunt fingernails digging into Venom’s shifting form.

He’s so close. He sucks on Venom’s tongue, lets his eyes close, and bucks his hips forward as best as can, his muscles tense and screaming, his cock ready to burst.

_****Eddie…** ** _

He whines at the sound of Venom’s voice, blood rushing in his ears and the sound of his name echoing in his head. Venom’s tongue tickles the back of his throat and he fights the urge to gag, to choke on it as weight of it holds his mouth open, sits heavy on his tongue, and slides down his throat.

_****Close, Eddie…** ** _

That’s when he feels it; one of Venom’s tendrils has slithered its way along his inner thigh and further,trailing across his skin until it rests at his hole. It probes the puckered skin almost curiously and Eddie’s eyes widen as he squirms, unsure of whether he wants to move away or get closer. Venom’s restraints hold him in place and he whines around Venom’s tongue.

_****Relax, Eddie…** ** _

The tendril licks against his hole, flicking its tip around the puckered skin and making it twitch. Venom’s hand on his cock moves faster, the movements almost losing their rhythm as Eddie tries his best to fuck into Venom’s fist. The tendril at his hole presses more firmly and Eddie’s eyes begin to roll back into his skull.

_****We’ll make you feel good…** ** _

The tip of the tendril pushes into his ass and Eddie comes with a strangled scream, his entire body writhing in Venom’s grip. Strips of come shoot from his cock and paint his stomach, his chest, and spot of it landing on his collarbone and how the _fuck_ did he manage _that_?

Venom doesn’t stop stroking him, keeps his pace up and milks Eddie of every last drop, until tears are pricking Eddie’s eyes and spilling down his cheeks. He chokes on Venom’s tongue, gags as Venom begins to slide it out of his throat. Eddie wheezes once he’s able to, and cries hoarsely as Venom’s tendril gently probes his ass and his hand begins to slow down against his cock.

Once he’s finally milked dry of any come left in him, Eddie collapses back against the sofa, chest heaving with each panted breath of air. Venom’s tendrils retreat, slinking away from his hole, from his thighs, and from around his stomach, even from along his arm, until Eddie’s sat on his sofa looking like he’s had the most intense wanking session anyone could ever have.

He pants, trying to catch his breath. His eyes closed of their own accord at some point, and his mouth hangs open, his jaw sore and his throat thoroughly fucked. When he finally has the energy to lift his head up and look down at himself he grimaces at the sight.

“I look like a fucking Jackson Pollock painting.”

Lifting his free hand, Eddie runs his fingers through the mess of come that’s painted along his torso, his face twisting against the feeling of the gloopy streaks being dragged across his overheated skin.

_****You look good Eddie…** ** _

Eddie watches as a tendril appears to join his hand in moving through his streaks of come. The tendril smears his release into his skin, spreads it across his pecs and then collects some on the tip. Eddie quirks an eyebrow, an idea of what Venom’s thinking already forming in his head before the tendril even makes it to his lips.

He doesn’t resist it, simply opens his mouth again, though his jaw aches for doing so, and allows the tendril inside his mouth. It flicks across his tongue, the backs of his teeth, inside his cheeks, spreading his own come around his mouth so that he can taste it in every crevice. Eddie puckers his lips, sucks on the tendril and hears Venom growl inside his head.

_****Good boy, Eddie…** ** _

He likes the praise. His cock does too, by the way it twitches with interest in his right hand, and he releases his grasp, lets his cock fall against his stomach and looks at the state of his hand. More come; who thought he could jizz so much?

The tendril retreats from his mouth and he lets it go, eyes focusing on the trail of spit that connects its tip with his spit slick lips. The tendril disappears, dematerialising into his arm and Eddie sighs, throat sore, coughs a little as though to clear his airways even though the intrusion is gone. He lets his head fall back against the sofa.

He sits there for a moment, eyes staring at the ceiling, listening to whatever new show has come on the telly. His hand, his body, his everything feels sticky and everything aches as well; his jaw, his throat, his cock, his ass.

He feels thoroughly fucked.

And he _loves_  it.

From inside his mind, Venom purrs.

_****Feel good Eddie? Feel satisfied?** ** _

Eddie hums, rests his hand against his abdomen and grimaces at the stickiness between his hand and stomach. “Yes love. Very good.”

Venom’s purring grows louder and Eddie can feel him bristle inside him.

_****Love?** ** _

He stills, feels his cheeks grow hotter, as though that’s even possible at this point. He hadn’t realised the endearment had slipped out.

_****We like it. Feels… good…** ** _

Eddie relaxes against the sofa again and closes his eyes. Venom doesn’t say anything, though Eddie can feel his emotions, knows that he’s sitting pleased as punch within Eddie. He’s feeling good, satisfied, because he’s feeling what Eddie’s feeling, because their emotions are mirrored.

Though he’s also feeling slightly smug from fucking Eddie so thoroughly that he can barely talk and has become bone lazy enough to not want to move from the couch just yet. Eddie can feel that too, though it only makes him want to smile that Venom’s so damn proud of himself.

“I need-” Eddie coughs, attempts to clear his throat. His voice still sounds shot to all hell, rough and raspy. He fucking _loves_ it.

“I need to shower. Comes startin’ to dry.”

He doesn’t make a move to get up right away. Eventually though the drying stickiness lying on his skin starts to feel super gross and slightly itchy, so he hauls himself up and stretches, hands reaching above his head and body going taunt until something clicks in his back and he sighs, content.

“You’re gonna help me clean up,” Eddie announces to Venom as they make their way towards the bathroom, “You made this mess so you can help clean it.”

Venom hums inside his head.

_****Of course love. Whatever you say…** ** _

Eddie smiles to himself and climbs into the shower.

-

“Good night last night?”

Eddie doesn’t expect the question so he’s a little bit startled to hear his neighbour ask the question. He turns around to look back towards his apartment door and sees his neighbour standing there, key at the lock as though he’s ready to go in. He’s got a shit eating grin on his face and Eddie realises a second later than he should that his neighbour clearly heard him getting fucked.

He grins, shoves his hands deeper into the pockets of his leather jacket. “Yeah, you could say that.”

“Lucky,” the guy says, slotting his keys into his front door, “she was loud.”

Eddie raises his eyebrows and sucks in his lips. His voice still sounds raspy when he speaks, and he clears his throat. “Yeah, she- she was, yeah.”

Eddie turns away from his neighbour and continues down the short hallway towards the stairs. When he hears his neighbour scream and his front door slam shut, Eddie grins to himself and starts making his way down the stairs.

“Venom.”

_****Yes Eddie.** ** _

“That was unnecessary.”

Eddie can feel Venom dematerialising back into his shoulder blades, humming as he settles himself.

_****Maybe. But that guys kind of a dick.** ** _

Eddie ducks his head to hide his smile as he exits the building.

“He sure is, love. He sure is.”

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [tumblr](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site.


End file.
